Trust and Betrayal
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: This is a Home and Away and Harry Potter cross over. So basically some of the character in Home and Away, attend Hogwarts. Kim and Ric are Slytherins, who bully Lucas and Robbie two Griffindoors. Slash! RR!


**Summary:** This is a Home and Away and Harry Potter cross over. So basically some of the character in Home and Away, attend Hogwarts. Kim and Ric are Slytherins, who bully Lucas and Robbie two Griffindoors.

**Pairings: **Kim/Robbie, Ric/Lucas, Cassie/Matilda, Martha/Tasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Home and Away or Harry Potter.

**AN: **please be kind, I haven't written anything in long time!

The platform was alive with laughter and tears as students greeted each other after the long summer and said goodbye to their parents. A group of Griffindoors teen waved goodbye to their parents and boarded the train, this a short boy by the name of Robbie Hunter, a boy with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, with glasses perched upon his angelic face. Followed by Robbie was another short boy by the name of Lucas Holden, a boy with bleach blonde hair and mischievous twinkle in his gorgeous eyes.

A few minutes after they entered their compartment two girls ran into the room squealing almost bowling over poor Robbie in the process. The first was a beautiful blonde girl with an innocently cute aura by the name of Tasha Andrews who promptly jumped on Robbie and started squeezing the life out of him. The Second was the definition of a beach-babe, Cassie turner, a girl with darkly tanned skin and cheeky smile sat across from Lucas and smiled at her three best friends.

"Tasha, oxygen quickly becoming an issue" Robbie choked out, trying to pry the hyper girl off him.

"Oops! Sorry Robbie, but I haven't seen you guys all summer" said Tasha as she relinquished her hold on Robbie and sat down across from Robbie, beside Cassie.

"So how were you lovely-lady's summers?" asked Lucas as he put away the Ipod he had been listening to.

"It was Awesome, I went to California and soaked up the summer sun! And of course perved on a few gorgeous guys and girls" said Cassie putting her Magazine down as she talked enthusiastically about her summer.

"I spent all summer in the bush, I'd been away so long I had forgotten just it was like to run around the bush naked, covered in mud" said Tasha her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"So what about you guys?" asked Cassie excitedly looking from Robbie to Lucas.

"I spent the summer at the farm with Maddie and the rest of the family, most of the time I was just riding the new mare, Spirit, she's a gorgeous horse, oh and my big brother and his girlfriend Hayley are getting married!" said Robbie smiling dreamily.

"I spent a lot of time at cemetery that my mum was buried, I hadn't gone to visit her grave in a long time, I spent a lot of the summer just sitting and talking to her" said Lucas smiling a slightly sad smile.

"Cheer up Lucas, I think I jus saw Mr. Sex-God-Kim-Hyde and Mr. To-Cool-Ric-Fletcher outside" said Cassie Smirking.

"WHERE?" said Lucas and Robbie both jumping up too quickly and bashing their heads together.

"Oh My God, that display was just too funny," said Tasha, holding her sides as she laughed along with Cassie.

Kim sighed as he watched the mass of student on the platform. He leaned against the brick wall of the station house bored. Kim spied his friends Ric Fletcher and Matilda Hunter coming toward him.

"Hey man," said Ric smiling and pulling Kim into a hug.

"Hey, c'mon we better get on the train" said Kim as he headed to the train.

"What? No Hello for me?" said Maddie in mock shock.

"Welcome back Miss-drama-queen" said Kim smirking as he dodged a rock being thrown at his head.

They found an empty compartment and sat down, Ric and Kim sharing a seat while Maddie stretched out like a cat on the other.

"So how was everyone's summer?" asked Maddie smiling at her two best friends.

"Cassie and I went to California, we spent most of our time on the beach checking out everyone" said Ric winking.

Kim rolled his eye and sighed. "Dad and I spent most of the summer just avoiding each other, I know I'm not the best student but he didn't have to treat me like I have rabies" said Kim sadly.

"It'll be alright Kim, you're back at school with us!" said Maddie enthusiastically.

"So what did you do over the summer, maddie?" Asked Ric trying to quickly change the subject.

"My family visited the farm, I spent a lot of time horse riding with Robbie and I found out my big brother and long time girlfriend, Hayley, are getting married" said Maddie dreamily.

"How is your brother?" asked Kim smirking.

"He's fine, a little lonely these days, so please Kim try not to tease him too much this year… dad really got stuck into him over the summer" said Maddie her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"All right, I'll lay off him, but he's just so fun to windup, he goes all red and puffs his cheeks out and it's totally adorable," said Kim smirking.

"Kim, can't you just admit that your totally head of heels in love with Robbie, and Ric, Lucas wont be single forever" said Maddie rolling her eyes.

"Maddie, can't you just admit your feelings for Cassie? She wont be single forever," said Kim and Ric in the same mocking tone Maddie had used earlier. Maddie Stuck out her tongue at Kim and Ric.

"Shouldn't we be getting into our robes, we'll be at school soon?" said Ric. "OK, you guys can get out while I change first," said Maddie pushing the other two out the door.

Across the hall Kim and Ric spied Robbie and Lucas coming out of their compartment and leaning against the door.

"OK you guys can leave while Tasha and I change," said Cassie pushing both Robbie and Lucas out the door.

Robbie and Lucas leaned against the door; Lucas pulled a book out of his jacket and opened it to a page with photo of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is my mother when she was our age" said Lucas showing Robbie the photo. Suddenly out of nowhere "ACCIO BOOK" someone yelled.

Robbie and Lucas looked up as Lucas's book flew into Ric's hand; he opened the book to the page Robbie and Lucas had been looking at. "Awww how sweet, Lucy-boy misses his mummy, jeez you'll see her at Christmas vacation no need to carry her picture around momma's boy" said Ric sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lucas's eyes began to fill with tears, "Ric give me back my book NOW!" said Lucas choking on a sob.

"If you want it so badly, then come and get it," said Ric as he held it high above Lucas and Robbie's head.

"I'll take these," said Kim as he swift pinched Robbie glasses off his head.

"Hey! Kim! Give those back! Now!" said Robbie trying to locate where exactly Kim was.

Lucas grabbed one side of the photo that Ric had been holding over his head.

"Let go Ric! Please!" said Lucas pleadingly.

"Just let go and I'll get it too you" said Ric pulling on it harshly; the next thing Lucas heard was the deafening sound of the photo ripping into small pieces. Lucas looked broken-heartedly at the pieces of the photo lying on the floor.

"How could you? My mother died when I was little, that was one of the only photos I had of her!" said Lucas tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lucas died his tears and looked at Ric with Malice "from this day forward, Ric Fletcher, I, Lucas Holden, HATE YOU!" said Lucas before lining up his fist and punching Ric square in the jaw.

Robbie pulled out his wand "Auratus!" yelled Robbie. Suddenly Kim glowed bright blue and Robbie tackled him to the ground, grabbing his glass and pinning Kim to the Floor. "Leave Lucas and I alone, we haven't done anything to you! Kim Hyde, your nothing but scum!" said Robbie before jumping up and grabbing Lucas's arm and dragging him back to their compartment.

Kim looked over at Ric who was still frozen on the spot, staring at the door Lucas and Robbie had stormed through just seconds ago.

"I-I didn't mean to," said Ric look completely devastated.

"I know man, I guess it'll be another year of us teasing them to hide what we really feel for them" said Kim sadly.

Lucas sat down on the city and stared out the window sadly. 'Another year of being teased by the one person I care most about' thought Lucas.

"What happened out there?" asked Cassie, Robbie looked up and shook his head as if to say nothing was wrong.

"Oh no it wasn't my stupid brother and his egotistical friend Kim again, was it?" asked Cassie rolling her eyes and sighing.

"I dunno, I think the Slytherin kings are kinda hot!" said Tasha smiling innocently.

"We should be at school soon, Cassie and I'll go outside while you guys change," said Tasha as she rose up and stretched before she and Cassie left the compartment.

"Why do they have to hate us?" asked Robbie exasperatedly.

"Because they're pricks that care more about their hair being perfect than anyone else," said Lucas his anger returning slightly.

"But you still love Ric don't, Lucas?" asked Robbie.

"You don't just stop loving someone because they're not perfect Robbie, of course I still love Ric" said Lucas seriously as they pulled into the station.

Ok so what did you guys think?

If you didn't like it, please, no flames!

Please R+R! Luv Jeshi-chan!


End file.
